SSBS Ideas: Toon Zelda & Tetra
by Red5T65
Summary: Just my idea as to what these two would look like in-game (say, as a DLC)


**A/N: This is an old idea of mine, written down in a notebook I have somewhere. I decided, "you know what? Why not put it up on the Smash Bros FanFiction section?" And so here it is. Review with your thoughts on it.**

Toon Zelda is ostensibly based on her actual appearances in game (Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, & Spirit Tracks) _However_ , she also has items referencing the _other_ handheld Zelda games (Namely, Link Between Worlds)

Note on Organization: Left of slash is Zelda, Right of slash is Tetra (If no slash, move is identical with either)

Intro Animation: Zelda comes in playing the Spirit Flute/Tetra jumps off her ship, sword swinging

Basic Attacks:

Jab: Light (as in light magic) Hand Slap: Zelda slaps her opponent with a light barrier/Sword Slash: Self-explanatory

Combo Jab: Light (see above) Punch: Similar to the slap, though it's, well, a punch/Sword Thrust: Self-explanatory

Neutral Air: Split Kick: Self-explanatory

Up Air: Magic Rod Thrust: Zelda thrusts the Magic Rod up, and those above her get hit. The end of the rod is a sweet spot./Bomb Toss: Tetra throws a small bomb up in the air. Explodes on impact, or after 3 seconds.

Front Air: Flame Burst: Zelda shoots out a cone of fire from the rod./Upward Slash: Self-explanatory

Back Air: Sand Shot: Zelda fires a clump of sand behind her using the rod./Backwards Sword Swing: Tetra holds her sword backwards, then flicks her wrist backwards.

Down Air: Icicle Drop: Zelda launches a small cluster of low-damage icicles at anyone below her/Drop Kick: Tetra accelerates down rapidly and deals massive damage to anyone she hits. Attack stops upon impact, or after falling for 2 seconds.

Specials:

Standard Specials:

Light Ball: Self-explanatory/Pistol Shot: Tetra fires a short range, low damage shot

Fireball: Self-explanatory. Functions similarly to Din's Fire./Multi Shot: Tetra overloads her pistol and creates, in essence, a shotgun blast. Can be charged.

Ice Ball: Self-explanatory./Pistol Snipe (Long range, high damage, low fire rate)

Side Specials:

Sliding Ice Block: Zelda spawns a large block of ice and pushes it in the direction she's facing. Freezes enemies on contact./Bomb Toss: Tetra pulls out a bomb and tosses it a short distance.

Sliding Sand Tower: Zelda spawns a tower of sand and pushes it in the direction she's facing. Functions as a pitfall on contact, though is slower than the ice block./Bomb Roll: Tetra pulls out a bomb and rolls it across the ground. In midair, functions as an underhand toss instead.

Sliding Fire Pillar: Zelda spawns a pillar of fire and launches it in the direction she's facing. Burns opponents on contact, though expires quicker./Bomb Throw: Tetra pulls out a bomb and throws it.

Up Specials:

Tornado Rod Gust: Zelda pulls out the Tornado Rod and lets it pull her upward for as long as the B button is held./Barrel Catapult: Tetra gets in a barrel and launches herself upward based on how long the B button is held. The barrel breaks on impact with anything.

Whirlwind Blast: Zelda points the Whirlwind downwards and lets the recoil from a wind gust push her upward for as long as you hold down the button./Cannon Blast: Tetra gets on top of a cannon and lets its recoil launch her upward. The cannon functions as an obstacle upon use.

Spirit Ejection: Zelda's spirit flies out of her body and floats upward as long as the _jump_ button is held. If her body lands on solid ground, press and hold B to move her spirit towards it. Any damage must be dealt to her spirit, _not_ her body.

Down Special: Switch Between Characters

Alternative Down Specials: (Toon Zelda)

Spin Split: Zelda performs a split kick, and, while doing so, twirls around.

Dust Devil: Zelda pulls out the Sand Rod mid-spin and creates a dust devil that pushes people back.

Fire Tornado: Zelda pulls out the Fire Rod mid-spin and creates a fire tornado the burns people on contact.

Tilts & Smashes:

Tilts: See Aerials (Except for Down Tilt)

Down Tilt: (See Alternative Down Special 1)

Smashes

Up Smash: Magic Rod Swing: /Sword Slash

Side Smash: Fire & Ice Burst: Zelda launches a twin fire-ice burst that freezes _and_ burns at the same time./Shotgun Blast: (See Side Special 2)

Down Smash: Magic Rod Twirl: Zelda twirls the magic rod in her hand, creating a ring of magic around her./Spin Slash: Self-explanatory.

Grabs and Throws:

Grab: Standard Grab: Self-explanatory/Grappling Hook: Similar to Samus' and Zero Suit Samus' whip, Tetra pulls out her grappling hook to pull opponents in and grab on to the edge of a stage.

Pummel: Concussive Light Blasts: Zelda summons small blasts of light from the magic rod a launches them at her grabbed opponent/Kick in the (you know the rest): Tetra kicks whoever she's grabbed in the crotch

Up Throw: Light Burst: After tossing an opponent upward, Zelda follows up with a small light burst. Cannot be dodged./Pistol Blast: After tossing an opponent upward, Tetra follows up with a pistol shot. Can be dodged.

Front Throw: Ice Shards: After tossing her opponent forward, Zelda launches a small group of ice shards at them./Sword-arang! Tetra uses the natural curve of her sword and some magic to fling her sword at a thrown opponent, and then bring it back to her hand.

Back Throw: Flame Throw(er): Zelda shots out a cone of flame behind her at a thrown opponent./Reverse Drop Kick: Tetra does a backflip whilst throwing an opponent, then kicks them backwards, throwing them farther.

Other:

Get-up Attack: Light Burst: While climbing up, Zelda shoots out a small burst of light across the ground, PK Flash style./Jump Slash: Self-explanatory.

Shield: Standard

Roll: Three Step Turn: Zelda does a three step turn left or right./Cartwheel: Tetra does a cartwheel left or right.

Spot Dodge: Standard

Air Dodge: Standard

Final Smash: (Toon Zelda)

Phantom Hourglass: Zelda flips over the Phantom Hourglass for a second or so, then flips it back over. Upon the second flip, every opponent starts taking damage, and the damage ramps up. Zelda herself is of course, unaffected.

Spirit Flute: Zelda pulls out the Spirit Flute and plays the Spirit Tracks title theme on it, creating shockwaves from the various notes, DK Bongos style. The notes themselves are a sweet spot. Playing with perfect accuracy for the entirety of the song results in one final shockwave that instakills anyone hit by it.

Note: Different songs play if you flick the joystick certain directions.

Up: Song of Snow's Restoration Theme

Right: Song of Fire's Restoration Theme

Left: Song of Forest's Restoration Theme

Down: Song of Ocean's Restoration Theme

Phantom Mode: Zelda summons a Phantom, as if prepping a Phantom Slash. However, she instead possesses it, and gains Link's moveset, but with higher damage and less mobility, however her specials are now the various Phantom abilities, as follows:

Standard Special: Shield Toss: Phantom Zelda throws her shield at someone like a frisbee. She pulls it back with magic.

Up Special: Phantom Eye: Phantom Zelda tosses a Phantom eye some distance above her depending on how long you hold B. She then warps to it after you let go of B.

Side Special: Wrecking Ball: Phantom Zelda curls into a ball and barrels through anyone who gets in her way.

Down Special: Fire Spin Slash: Phantom Zelda pulls out a flame sword and does a spin slash with it, burning opponents.

Final Smash (Tetra)

Pirate Crew: Tetra blows a hidden whistle and her pirate ship sails in, and her crew not only bombard the stage, but also swing on stage, knocking people as they pass.

Taunts:

Up Taunt: Magic Rod Toss: Zelda tosses the Magic Rod as though it were a baton./Pistol Toss: Tetra throws her pistol up in the air. It fires at some point, hurting anyone who is in its line of sight at that point.

Side Taunt: Twirl: Zelda does an in-place twirl./Handstand: Tetra does a handstand.

Down Taunt: Spirit Flute: Zelda pulls out the Spirit Flute and plays a few notes./Telescope: Tetra pulls out Link's telescope and looks around.

 **A/N: And that's EVERYTHING! Review with what you liked about it and what you think could use improvement. I'm by no means perfect at this.**


End file.
